Thief
by Mysteriol
Summary: She is the ninja that steals materias and...his heart. That brat. RenoxYuffie.


**Thief**

_she is the ninja that steals materias and...his heart. that brat. renoxyuffie._

_A/N:_

_erm, yeah! hi! this is my first renoxyuffie, so it's probably more of an experimental fic than anything, since, erm yeah, it's my first and all. I don't proudly proclaim myself as one of those who has finished playing Final Fantasy VII, and I've only learnt about RenoxYuffie through avid fic-reading, so excuse any mistakes or stuff like that. _

_Whatever it is, enjoy!_

_cheers,_

_mysterio000_

The key was not to look into her eyes.

With iron-clad will, or so Reno would like to believe, he indoctrinated the mantra into his head by chanting it over and over again in looped cycles, hoping it would finally be drilled into him and become a second nature NOT to look and notice those enthralling, chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"Reno, I want to see that new materia of yours!" Her voice was bright, ringing into his eyes like some silver, colorful bells in the spring. Her eyes bore into his, burning and scorching where they focused.

"Why should I?" He challenged, though taking careful precaution not to stare into those exact eyes that burnt holes into his brains and threatened to bury them in his pants, no doubt.

"Because...Because you're my boyfriend!" She protested, pleadingly. She snatched his sleeves with her dainty fingers, and momentarily, her skin brushed against his.

His skin tingled.

That stupid brat. So her strategy was to make him weak in the knees and wobbly till the extent he would give in to her? Not in this lifetime, no way. Reno Spiegel had the will equivalent to some iron giants, or so, again, he would like to believe.

"Feh," he brushed her off with a flick of his finger, mocking nonchalance, "who are you, stranger?"

She frowned, hands planted on her hips in a fit of anger. "RENO!"

Man, he liked it when she got angry. It made her stand out like some kind of ninja extraordinaire with burning eyes of passion and anger. His stomach did flip-flops, and his heart missed a beat when she executed that perfect, flawless pout of hers that was his undoing always.

"Reno, materia, please?" She was resorting to using those puppy eyes. Oh, those killer chocolate eyes that were delicious and yummy.

His stomach churned, and his guts twisted into knots.

_Don't look into those eyes, Reno. C'mon, you can do it. _His heart raced in his ribcage, a sensation that he had experienced countless of times and never had been exhausted no matter how his eyes gazed into hers or vice versa. Sometimes he wondered if Yuffie was out to drive him crazy intentionally.

"Reno..." She was tugging on his sleeves.

Damn. He gritted his teeth, and in a last act of desperation though concealed carefully beneath his still-cocky, smug smirk, he turned away to avoid direct confrontation. Not _that _voice, not _that _pout, not _those _eyes.

"I don't have any new materia, Yuffie."

"LIAR!" She yelled girlishly, before pouncing on Reno, who was thrown backwards onto the bench they were sitting on. For a moment, the red-haired Turk contemplated on how awkward their position was in, but then again, Turks didn't give consideration to these sticky situations, much less Reno the notorious one.

"Hey, hey, what's this, brat? We're still under age, yo." He teased, a smug grin plastered on his face. It did the trick, for Yuffie slapped a playful hand to his chest, which he caught with his hand in time to lessen the impact.

She was coloring adorably, frowning with knitted eyebrows. "GROSSNESS!"

_Don't think, Reno. Don't think about how close she is to you. Don't think about how her eyes shine when she looks like this, or how cute she can be when she gets angry. _His heart multiplied a few notches, leaving him mildly breathless beneath a fuming Yuffie.

"Give me the materia, Reno!" She began to reach for his pockets.

"Yo, you're invading my privacy!"

"MATERIA!"

And amidst the chaotic struggle, both tumbled to the ground, landing harmlessly on matted green grass.

But this time, their positions were switched - he atop her, and his lips hovering dangerously close to hers.

She blinked, and he smirked - a little too widely.

Okay, so he surrendered. There was no hell way Reno Spiegel could ever resist the infinite charms of that ninja extraordinaire girlfriend of his. No matter how he tried and tried, wherever he looked, those brown eyes would continue to haunt him - and, damn, that stupid pout and annoying high-decibel pitched voice of hers could annoy him to the depths of hell sometimes.

"You're annoying me, yo." He said.

"Hentai! Get off me!"

His heart missed a beat. Those stupid, irritating, damnable eyes that could jolly well damn him to hell and never have him return.

Her eyes were widening. "Don't you dare, Reno!"

He shrugged his broad shoulders lazily, before leaning in closer. "Too late."

_And my damn conscience nagging me to stop ogling at my girl who had stolen my heart can go to hell as well. _

Subsequently, his lips swoop down to claim hers.

Henceforth, all talks of materia whatsoever were blissfully forgotten in that sweet first kiss of theirs.

**Owari **

_A/N: _

_Yeah! I'm so happy, i finally wrote my first RenoxYuffie, though that probably was one of the most plotless, weirdest out-of-a-moment's-spur thing, inspired by a sudden notion of idea yadda yadda. apologies for any OOCness, though i tried really hard to make them in-character. hope it worked out one way or another anyway. _

_excuse the cheesiness or sappiness, whichever, induced in this fic. _

_cheers and REVIEW TO MAKE MY DAY!_

_mysterio000_


End file.
